Justimon
Justimon= A "Hero of Justice"-type Digimon wearing a flapping red muffler. Its sense of justice burns hot, and as it is a Digimon that never overlooks unjust acts or evil deeds, it is an existence which Child Digimon aspire to. It comes along like the wind, swings down its hammer of Justice, and leaves like the wind. Also, it seems to like taking a decisive pose atop a cliff while facing the setting sun. By switching out the three plugs on its right shoulder, which are equipped to the "Extend Transmitter" on its back, it can make its arm transform into the power-type "Accel Arm", the lightning-type "Blitz Arm", or the cutter-type "Critical Arm". |-|Accel Arm= |-|Blitz Arm= |-|Critical Arm= |-|Monodramon= Monodramon is a Small Dragon Digimon that has bat-like wings attached to its hands, but is unable to fly. Despite being a Vaccine, its personality is not so much considerably rough as it is near to brutality, giving the impression that it is a brawl-loving Digimon. Even in the Digital World, this Monodramon is in the heart of most brawls enough that it seems even Orgemon is fed up with Monodramon’s tenacity. Also, the horn extending behind it is said to be its weak point, but how true this is is uncertain. |-|Strikedramon= The "Commando Dragon" that aims to be a Virus Buster is Strikedramon. Although there are many of its parts that are left-behind traces of Monodramon, like the horn extending behind it, because it transformed into the Commander Mode covered in Metal Plate, it can even be seen as a wholly different species. Although it is naturally a kindhearted Digimon since it is part of the Vaccine-species just like Angemon, once it discovers a Virus-species it becomes possessed by the extermination instinct (destruction instinct?), and it won't try to stop fighting until it has reduced the opponent to trash data. It is also said that, at that time, its red hair will burst into scorching flames, and will become bluish-white hair of flames |-|Cyberdramon= A Dragon Man-species Cyborg Digimon whose body is clad in a unique rubber armor, with which it can endure any attack. When Virus Digimon break out on the Computer Network, it suddenly appears out of nowhere and annihilates them all. However, it is a lone warrior that is not affiliated with the group of justice, the "Virus Busters", and its true colors are shrouded in mystery. As for its unique rubber armor, not only does it have excellent defensive ability, but it also has a feature it unleashes that amplifies its offensive ability. |-|Fujinmon= A Cyborg Digimon bestowed with the name of the Fūjin of Oriental folklore. As a Light Fighter that battles with light movements, it specializes in close combat. |-|Raijinmon= A Cyborg Digimon known as the Thunderclap General. Its thunder, which is powerful enough to pierce the sky, conceals sufficient power worthy of the name "Raijin". |-|Suijinmon= A Machine Digimon that possesses parts from both Justimon and Mugendramon. While the reason why these parts are being used is unknown, there is no doubt that it has great combat strength. |-|Raidenmon= An ultimate battle fortress that is not afraid to do a life-risking tackle to take down its target. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | 3-C | 3-C | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Monodramon | Strikedramon | Cyberdramon | Fujinmon | Raijinmon | Suijinmon | Raidenmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but treated as Male. Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Small Dragon Digimon | Champion level Dragon Man Digimon | Ultimate level Dragon Man Digimon | Mega level Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Monodramon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can cease his opponent's bodily function directly with a bite, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation |-|Strikedramon= All previous abilities, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses |-|Cyberdramon= All previous abilities, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Physical Attacks, Can lower a foe's Attack Potency, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can cut through space and dimensions), Limited Spatial Manipulation (His power warps space itself) |-|Justimon= All previous abilities, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can create shockwaves, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Holy Manipulation, Can counter physical blows, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can force his opponents' to lose their will to fight), Telepathy, Can summon meteors, Energy Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation |-|Fujinmon= All Justimon basic arm abilities, Air Manipulation |-|Rajinmon= All Cyberdramon abilities, Electricity Manipulation |-|Suijinmon= All Cyberdramon abilities |-|Raidenmon= All previous Abilities |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Is constantly challenging strong opponents to battle, this even includes Champion level Digimon at times, although it's implied he usually loses. He should at least be comparable to Combat Species Digimon like Guilmon) | Island level (Strikedramon is a Digimon known for fighting and destroying his opponents without any mercy. These Digimon would include other Champion level Digimon such as Devimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to Digitamamon) | Galaxy level (Equal to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon) | Galaxy level (Stronger than Justimon) | Galaxy level (Equal to Fujinmon) | At least Galaxy level (Equal to Fujinmon) | Galaxy level (Is a fusion of Fujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon and thus is astronomically more powerful than them individually, if not combined) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Reactions/Combat Speed (Should be comparable to Agunimon who could dodge Wizardmon's Thundercloud) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL Combat/Reaction Speed (Comparable to WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class | Galactic Class | Galactic Class | Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | Galaxy level | Galaxy level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Range, a few meters with projectiles | A few kilometers as Cyberdramon | A few hundred kilometers as Raidenmon Standard Equipment: Accel Arm, Critical Arm, Blitz Arm Intelligence: Monodramon seems to be extremely reckless, however seems to be a skilled fighter who at times challenges Champion level Digimon like Ogremon. Strikedramon and Cyberdramon are extremely talented fighters and hunters who focus on killing their opponent's as fast as possible while not giving them a chance to fight back. Justimon and later evolutions are natural masters at combat with Justimon being a hero who naturally fights evil Digimon and win. These beings are seen as forces of nature and their skills have earned them the names of the gods. Weaknesses: As Dragon Digimon, Monodramon, Strikedramon and Cyberdramon are weak to dragon slaying weapons or techniques | Monodramon is very reckless and is weak to Data Digimon. | Strikedramon, while intelligent, is known to be a type of berserker in battle. This is only if the opponent is a Virus Digimon however. Weak to Data Digimon and Wind attacks| Data Digimon and Holy/Light attacks| Data Digimon and Darkness attacks| Data Digimon and Electric attacks | Vaccine Digimon and Earth attacks | Virus Digimon and Plant attacks | Virus Digimon and Earth attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Monodramon *'Beat Knuckle:' Charges at the foe, attacking with its claws. *'Crack Bite:' Fragments the data of the area it bites, and based on the area the opponent was bitten, they collapse into malfunction. In other terms his bites cease bodily functions. *'Heavy Strike I: '''Physical attack, 70 Neutral damage to one foe. Always Hits. *'Attack Charge: Increases ATK of one member by 10%. *'Air Gun: '''Description: Unleash a ball of exploding air in 1 zone. *'Gatling Punch: 'Unleash a hard fist punch to 1 zone. *'Small Tornado: 'Cause a small typhoon and attack 2 zones. *'Dramon Claw: 'Slash 1 zone with claws filled with the power of a dragon. *'Headbutt: '''Attack 1 zone with a very strong headbutt. '''Strikedramon *'Strike Fang:' Incandescently burns the metal plates on each part of it, and it is said that its whole body becomes a mass of flames and rams into the opponent. 10% chance to stun. *'Strike Claw:' Like Strike Fang, but is just one claw instead of it's whole body. *'Meteor Fall I:' Summons a meteor to crash down on the opponent. *'Guard Break:' Reduces the durability of one enemy by 10%. *'Mach Rush II:' Blitzes the opponent with a barrage of attacks. Cyberdramon *'Erase Claw/Desolation Claw:' Sends out super-oscillatory waves that destroy configuration data from both its arms, completely erasing the space surrounding the opponent. Essentially erasing the opponent from existence. *'Cyber Nail:' Slashes the enemy with its sharp claws, or sends shockwaves from its claws. *'Crescent Cutter:' Slashes the foe(s) with multiple blades of air. *'Double Dramon Claw:' Slash the foes with powerful dragon claws. *'Burst Tackle:' Charges at the opponent with great speed. *'Screw Dramon Claw:' Slashes the opponent(s) with dragon claws using a spinning charge. *'Venom Trap:' A plant based attack that poisons the foe. The poison drains the foes life until they die. *'Attack Break:' Lowers his opponent's Attack Potency by 10% *'Comet Hammer:' Summons a rock slide to fall upon the opponent. *'Destruction Cannon:' Blasts the foe with powerful dark energy. Justimon *'Justice Kick:' Damages the foe with a powerful flying kick. Has a 5% chance of boosting his Attack Potency by 50%. *'Trinity Arm:' Transforms its right arm into the Accel Arm, Critical Arm, or Blitz Arm. *'Thunderclap:' Slams the ground with its Accel Arm, sending a shock wave along the ground towards the enemy. *'Voltage Blade:' Slices the enemy with its Critical Arm. *'Justice Burst:' Fires spheres of electricity from its Blitz Arm. *'Power Blaster: '''Fire large electric balls and attack the foe(s). *'Hyper-Tornado:' Cause a strong typhoon and blow away the opponent(s). *'Laser Blade:' Slash the foe with an energy laser blade. *'Saint Knuckle:' Punches the foe with a fist full of holy energy. *'Acceleration Boost:' Doubles the power of his next attack. *'Cross-Counter:' Takes a stance that counters physical attacks. *'Revive:' Revives a fallen ally. '''Inherited from Garudamon and SuperStarmon' *'Shadow Wing:' Shoots a vacuum blade or flaming projectile in the shape of a bird from its wings. *'Rain of Pollen:' Spreads allergenic pollen from its hands that causes the enemy to lose the will of fight. *'Sweet Scent:' Releases a fragrance that gets the attention and seduces everyone. *'Halley Squall:' Summons a rain of meteors from the sky. *'Galactica Eyes:' Fires a beam or star-shaped pulses from its sunglasses, blasting or hypnotizing its opponent. *'Darkness Gear/Cog Crusher:' Shoots black cogs from its face that can control Digimon they're embedded in. *'Lullaby Bubble:' Spits out a stream of bubbles that can put opponents to sleep. *'Meteor Squall:' Summons a rain of tiny meteors from the sky. *'Saiminjutsu:' Puts the enemy to sleep using strange radio waves. *'Mind Scan:' Uses telepathy to dazzle the opponent. *'Hypnotizer:' Hypnotizes the opponent with its eyes before shooting a star-shaped laser beam at them from its face. Fujinmon *'Marut Cyclone:' Blows the enemy away with powerful winds, or spins to slice the enemy repeatedly with its Critical Arms. *'Critical Arm:' Slashes the enemy with the blowtorch-like blades of its arms. Raijinmon *'Elekugel:' Fires electricity spheres or streams of electricity from its shoulders. *'Blitz Arm:' Electrocutes the enemy with its Blitz Arm. *'Bark Storm:' Summons a lightning storm. Suijinmon *'Infinity Cannon: '''Releases energy blasts from its cannons. *'Accel Arm: Attacks with it's Accel Arm. '''Raidenmon *'Kirlian Brand: '''Causes a corona discharge brought upon by a 45000-volt electric attack. *'Rising Sun''' *'Discharge Bomb' Keys: Monodramon | Strikedramon | Cyberdramon | Justimon | Fujinmon | Raijinmon | Suijinmon | Raidenmon Note: Justimon inherits skills from Garudamon and SuperStarmon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Dragons Category:Cyborgs Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users